


Boxing Day

by Lisdangerous87



Category: Blink-182
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisdangerous87/pseuds/Lisdangerous87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based loosely off the song. Mark begs Tom to come to London when Skye leaves him and Tom drops everything and runs to try and help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxing Day

'Hey u busy?' 

Tom looked down at his phone when he felt it buzz indicating he had received a text. 

Tom grunted loudly as Ava jumped onto his lap, surprising him and giggling with glee. 

Tom's phone fell to the floor, disrupting Henry's nap. The large dog looked up at Tom with disapproving eyes. 

Tom stood up, gently placing Ava on her feet as she ran off quickly, chasing her younger brother, nearly toppling the large beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the living room. 

Tom yelled after her as he patted Henry on the head and retrieved his iPhone. "Ava, knock it off! You break anything else and your mom's gonna have my head for not watching you better!"

Tom's fingers paused before replying. He looked at his phone for the time and was surprised. It read 11:18 am. His flew across the glass screen, typing back to his bandmate. 'Hey! No not really, just yelling at Ava for nearly knocking down the 12 foot tree rooted in my living room.' 

Tom sent the text and then began typing again. 'Wasup with you? Have a good Xmas in ye ole London?'

Tom frowned when he didn't receive a message right away. "Mark always has his phone on him..." Tom whispered to himself. 

Biting his lip, he shoved the slim phone into his pocket and walked into the kitchen. Jen was at the counter, slicing a red pepper for a colorful salad. Tom smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss into her right cheek. 

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here?" Tom said, sliding his hands down her sides, coming to rest on her hips. 

"Making a salad for us to eat for lunch. After all the junk we ate the past two days, I figured something light would be nice." Jen responded, smiling at her husband. 

Tom nodded, stealing a cucumber from the salad bowl, earning a smack from Jen. Tom leaned against the counter, pulling out his phone quickly as he felt it buzzing. 

Tom's eyes skimmed the message, frowning as he read the words. 'Not so well Tom...'

Tom quickly began to respond. 'What happened?'

Jen looked over at Tom as he frowned again. "Anything wrong, sweetie?" 

Tom mumbled, "Ummmm..." Before trailing off, his eyes scanning the most recent text from Mark. 'She left.'

Tom looked up, his brown eyes finding Jen's blues staring with concern. Confusion overwhelmed Tom, a small "Oh my God," escaping his lips. 

"I think Skye left him."

Jen dropped the knife on the counter, her hand finding her mouth quickly. "What do you mean?" Stepping closer to Tom, leaning over to see Tom's phone. 

"I....I don't know! Holy shit. This has got to be a joke. Skye and Mark were always so solid!" Tom sputtered, biting his lip and began to type again.

'What do u mean she left? Like...went on vacation I hope?'

When his phone flashed that he had received a reply, Tom could practically feel the cross tone in Mark's voice. 'I mean like she took my fucking kid and left. I don't kno where she is, my stuff is in a big box in the foyer.' 

"Holy fucking shit." "Oh my God." Tom and Jen said simultaneously. 

Tom looked at Jen. "What do I do? How do I respond to that?" She had a sad look on her face, and rubbed Tom's back as if he needed the comfort. 

"I don't know, babe. Ask him what he needs. He contacted you first, right? He needs something. He's not good at asking for help, you know that." Jen said quietly, biting her lip and rubbed Tom's head affectionately.

Tom sighed and began to type, 'Dude, that sucks. Wish I could be there for u. How can'

Tom's message was covered up by another text from Mark. 'I need ur help, Tom. Plz...I fucking need u.'

"Fuck." Tom whispered, walking out of the kitchen, opening up Safari on his phone. 

Jen jogged after him, "Tom? What's going on? What're you doing?" 

Ava poked her head out of the den, watching as her father climbed the stairs two at a time and her mother following, a look of fear in her eyes. 

"Dad? Are you going some place?" The preteen ran up the stairs, watching as her dad pulled a carry on suitcase out of the hall closet. 

"I've got to go to London, Mark needs my help with something." Tom responded, planting a kiss on her forehead as he passed her. He avoided Jen's blank stare as he rooted through his closet.

"But, Daddy, it's only the day after Christmas. You said no work until after the New Year." Ava said, getting more upset as she watched her dad pack pajamas and jeans. 

"I know what I said, baby girl. This isn't for work though. Something happened with Mark and he needs me, his best friend, not me his bandmate. Okay? I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." Ava nodded sadly, hugging Tom and left her parents alone. 

Tom squished a hoodie inside his suitcase and zipped it shut. Standing he looked at Jen. "I'm sorry Jen, please understand. I just, he asked for me."

Jen nodded. "I know Tom, it's just..." She paused, twisting her wedding band. She sighed, "I know he's your best friend, but sometimes I wonder if it were me that needed you, if you'd fly across the Atlantic at a drop of hat, if I asked you to."

Tom began to protest but stopped when Jen shook her head. "Never mind. I don't want to know. Be safe, have a good flight. Come home soon, okay?" 

Tom nodded, promising he would. He carried his bag downstairs. Jonas was running by with Henry on his toes. "Hey buddy, give me a hug, I'm going away for a few days." 

Jonas hugged Tom's long legs. Tom turned as he reached the front door. "Give my love to Avie, okay Jen?"

Jen whispered an agreement and watched with her youngest child as Tom walked out the door, rolling his suitcase behind him. 

Tom got in his SUV and backed out of his driveway. At a stoplight, Tom reopened British Airways' website and checked flight times. He hoped that when he got to the airport there would be at least one ticket for him. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*

Tom parked his car in long term parking and entered the airport. He looked around before walking up to the British Airways counter and waited in line. 

While he waited, he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Mark. 'I'm at the airport. Hang in there.'

Moments later, Tom received a text back. 'Thank u. Hurry.'

Tom stepped up to the counter and placed his bag next to his knees. "Hi, um can I get a one way ticket to London City airport?"

The tall dark haired man behind the counter smiled and turned his attention to his computer screen. He cleared his throat and looked at Tom. "Well sir, I have two direct flights for today and then a connecting flight. One leaves at 12:35, one at 2:10, those are the direct flights and then a connecting flight that leaves at 6:25. Which one would you like sir?"

Tom shifted his feet,and looked at his phone. He had gotten another text. 'Can u call me b4 u board?'

Tom looked back up to the airline worker. "Um, which one will get me there the soonest?"

The man clicked his mouse a couple times before smiling at Tom, who was typing on his phone. "The flight that leaves in 45 minutes will get you there in 10 hours and 10 minutes. So local time you'll arrive at 6:45 tomorrow evening."

Tom's mouth dropped. "Seriously?! That's the soonest?" 

The man apologized, "I'm sorry sir, the flight is one of the shortest around and with the time difference, that's the very earliest you can arrive in London. I apologize for the inconvenience." 

Tom rubbed his chin before tapping his fingers on the countertop. "Yeah, I'll take it. Book the 12:35 one. I'll pay with my American Express." 

The man frowned, "I'm sorry, this is British Airways, we don't except American Express..."

"What?!" Tom exclaimed, stopping when the man chuckled and took the card, placing it on his computer. 

"Just kidding! Sorry, um I just need your passport and we can get started." The man smiled at Tom while Tom dug through his jacket pocket for the small blue book. 

"Dude, you almost had me." Tom slid the passport to the man and texted Mark back. 'I will. Getting my ticket now.'

A few moments later, the man finished and printed out Tom's ticket. "Will you be checking any luggage?"

Tom took his boarding pass and passport. He shook his head, "Nope. Just one carry on."

The airline worker nodded, "Alright, Mr. DeLonge, you are all set! Enjoy your flight and time in London!"

Tom nodded a thank you and walked away. He made it through airport security with 30 minutes to spare. He looked at his boarding pass and saw that his flight would be boarding in the Tom Bradley International Terminal.

He rolled his suitcase down to the end of the terminal and looked around. Rows of seats and stores filled his line of vision. Taking another look to see what gate he would need to go, he saw the number 157. 

Peering up at the numbered signs Tom turned left and found his gate. Slouching in one of the seats near his gate, he pulled out the phone. 

With a shaking hand, Tom pulled up Mark's contact info. Pressing his number, he bit his lip and pressed call. 

Tom held his breath, waiting for Mark to answer. A crackled voice answered, "Tom?"

"Hey. Yeah, it's me. I'm boarding in like 20 minutes. The flights going to suck ass, but I'll get in at LCY at 6:45 tomorrow night." Tom spoke quietly, slouching further into his chair.

He looked up at the clock on the wall near him and calculated what time it was where Mark was. Tom tapped his finger as he counted to eight. 

When Mark didn't answer, Tom continued talking. "Mark? You still there? It's 8:15 there, I need you to hang in there. I will be there in ten hours. Where are you now?"

Mark quietly answered Tom. "I'm at Notes."

"Notes? What the fuck is Notes?" Tom asked, confusion evident in his voice. 

Tom smiled when he heard Mark chuckle. "It's a music and coffee shop. Um, I guess I should get a hotel room if you're not going to get here until tomorrow."

"Text me when you find out where you're going to be staying. When I get in I'll get a cab and come see you." Tom picked at his jeans and cracked his back. 

"I will." Mark whispered.

Tom sighed. "Mark, it's going to be okay. I'm going to help you. Everything's going to work out. I love you, man."

Tom's heart broke a little bit as he heard the sniffling turn into soft, gasping sobs through the phone. "Mark, don't cry, man. I'm coming. We're going to figure this shit out."

"I'm all alone, she left me on the day after Christmas." Mark cried into his phone. 

"Hey, hey, Mark, you're not alone. I'm on my way. Don't cry, okay? I'm gonna be in the clouds soon, every moment a step closer to you. Baby-" Tom stopped, grimacing as he let the nickname pass through his lips. 

"Tom, Tom I miss you. I... I screwed up, okay? I fucking fucked up my marriage and you're the only one who can help me. Please, please oh God please, don't not come because of what we had so long ago. I need your hugs, your... your love to help me. Please, tell me you're still going to come get me. I'm so alone. I'll take whatever you can give me. Just say you're still going to come see me." Mark ranted, taking deep breaths.

Tom wiped his face and looked around as he heard the intercom voice tell him his section was now boarding the plane. 

"Mark, Mark, relax. I know, and I am still coming. I miss you too, all of you. I've got to get on the plane now. Hey, hey, Mark. Calm down." Tom tried to hush Mark as he cried harder. 

"Hey, baby, baby shhh. I'm on my way. I have to get on the plane. You're going to make a scene in the coffee shop. Find a place to stay overnight. Text me the name and the room number. I mean it when I say I love you, hang in there." Tom tried to hush Mark. 

"Okay, okay, okay." Mark repeated.

"Stay calm. I'm literally walking on to the plane. I have to go before the flight attendants kick me off. Don't forget to text me." Tom said, walking through the tunnel after passing the airline worker his boarding pass.

"I won't forget. Please don't get distracted by anything on your way, Tom... these next ten hours are going to drag." Mark asked before he sniffed and wiped his nose. 

Tom chuckled, finding his seat and leaned back. "I promise as soon as I step onto that U.K. soil I'll be headed to you."

Tom could hear Mark swallow through the phone. "Hang in there handsome, I gotta go though, okay?"

"Okay." Mark responded.

"Ten hours." Tom smiled into the phone, looking out his window. 

"Ten hours." Mark repeated before hanging up. 

Tom looked at his phone, smiling as the photo of Mark faded on the screen. He placed his phone into his pocket after putting it on airplane mode. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Tom stepped off the plane, into the airport terminal and stretched. "Fuck my back..." He groaned. 

Reaching up, he rolled his neck and let his body go limp. He touched his toes before beginning his trek to the exit. 

Walking through the exit doors, he reached for his phone to turn the airplane mode off. After waiting a moment, staring as his lock screen, a photo of him, Ava and Jonas, his phone registered cell service.

A single message came through. Sliding his phone to unlock it, he opened up the text. 'Novotel London Tower Bridge. Room 602.' 

Tom walked towards one of the many black cabs lined up outside the airport. Getting in one, he pulled his carry on onto the seat next to him and repeated the hotel name. 

The cab driver nodded his head while giving Tom a strange glare. Three minutes later, the cab pulled up in front of the hotel. 

"Oh...I didn't realize how close this was." The cab driver looked over his shoulder and said, "Have a good evening sir, that'll be £12.50"

"Pounds...shit I didn't get my money exchanged." Tom began to panic, but the cab driver held up his hand. 

"We might be one of the oldest countries, but we do accept all major credit cards." 

Tom breathed a sigh of relief and fished out his American Express card. Tom signed the electronic screen and exited the car. 

Tom took a deep breath, looking up at the gorgeous seven story hotel. The white stone building let off a beautiful gold on glow into the darkening sky. 

Tom glanced at his cell phone and sent a text, 'Here. Be up in a minute.'

Tom walked into the lobby, noting the clean lines, browns and golden oranges that compliment the cream colored tiles. 

He walked past the nicely dressed staff and up to the mahogany elevator doors. Licking his lips, he nervously pressed the call button and rocked on his feet while he waited for the doors to open. 

The doors opened and Tom walked into the mirrored box. Tom watched his reflection in the elevator as he pressed the circular six. 

Tom tried to stand up taller, straightening out his black jean jacket and white t-shirt. He ran his hands through his hair, wishing he had brought a hat. He leaned in closer to the mirrored walls and pulled at his hair, trying to make his bangs come down further. 

The elevator reached Mark's floor and Tom stepped off, pulling his suitcase behind him. Following the hallway, Tom stopped when he reached the dark brown door with the gold plaque with the numbers 602 inscribed on it. 

He knocked twice and waited. 

Tom quirked his head when the door opened with no Mark in sight. "Mark?" Tom questioned, stepping forward and pushed open the door. 

The hotel room was completely dark. It smelt of fresh linen and a faint scent of Burberry cologne. A faint smell of Mark. 

Tom let go of his suitcase and turned towards the door. "Mark? Where's the light switch? I can't see in the dar-" Tom flinched as Mark flicked on the lights, his brown eyes squinting closed before reopening and focusing on Mark. 

Mark, his best friend for the past 22 years, his lover for nearly half of his life, stood before him, crumpled. The pain was something you could physically see on him. 

His normally bright blue eyes were riddled with red, bloodshot from crying for most of the past ten hours. His nose was swollen and pink, wiped raw from tissues. His usual broad and strong shoulders were bent and defeated, a sad frown on his chapped lips. 

Tom mirrored Mark's facial expression and walked towards him slowly, raising his arms up to collect the heap that was his best friend. 

Tom held Mark, listening to every heart wrenching sob that came out of the older man's heaving body. Mark buried his face in Tom's neck, mumbling Skye and Jack's names. 

Tom rocked Mark in his arms, rubbing his back and made his way up into Mark's hair. Mark began to speak faster and faster, his sobs breaking into a hyperventilating hot mess. 

Tom pulled back, trying to get Mark to focus on him through his panic stricken thoughts. Mark's tears were streaming down his face and his shoulders heaved. 

"Hey! Hey chill. Stop, stop, Mark, hey! Enough!" Tom lunged forward, grabbing Mark's face and pulled him close.

Mark's cries were muted by Tom's lips.

Tom pulled back quickly. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry Mark! I didn't mean to, I-" 

Tom stopped when Mark pulled away and threw himself onto the nearby bed. He covered his face as his sobbing got more intense. 

Tom hesitated before moving to sit next to Mark. He laid next to him, grabbing Mark in a rough hug. "Dude, hey, Mark. Stop, I wasn't sorry for kissing you, I was sorry for making a move on you at an inappropriate time. I just didn't know how else to make you stop for a moment. I don't take back the kiss, just the timing of it."

Mark stopped crying, looking deep into Tom's brown eyes. The younger man had lined up their faces so that their noses were nearly touching. "Really?" He asked, his voice raw. 

Tom nodded, pushing some of Mark's hair off his forehead. Tom's eyes glanced down at Mark's lips before back up into Mark's watery eyes. "Let's just... get you under the covers okay? You look exhausted. I'm guessing you didn't sleep at all."

"No no no no no! I'm fine, I'm fine. You just got here! I-I-I- don't want you to leave yet!" Mark gasped, reaching out to Tom. 

Tom shook his head, running his hand down Mark's damp face. "Shhh, no, Mark stop. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay with you, if that's alright with you." 

Tom paused, moving his head up slowly to press a kiss onto Mark's forehead. "Can I stay here?" He whispered, bringing his eyes back down to meet with Mark's. 

The blue eyed man sadly nodded at Tom. Tom helped Mark climb up to the edge of the covers and slip under them. Tom shrugged out of his jacket and let it fall to the floor. 

He followed Mark under the heavy cream colored blankets and sighed. Mark was covering his face, taking deep breaths, sobs escaping from the cracks in his fingers. 

Tom pulled Mark into his arms, wrapping him up and pulling him tight against his chest. "Shhhh. You are going to be okay. I'm going to take care of everything." 

"How!? How can you fix this? I screwed up so bad. I was missing you, and I took out this box of old memories. From... from when we used to tour a while back. Before Skye and... Jen..." Mark bit his lip and looked down at Tom's wrinkled shirt at the mention of their wives. 

"I had...pictures of us, together. Us kissing, and drunk and all over each other. I used to pull it out over the years whenever I missed you, or felt lonely. Usually I just would put it back right away, in the back of my closet of blink stuff. But I have been in a slump lately and..." 

Mark sniffed before continuing. "I left it out. Under my clean clothes, and Skye ... found it I guess. It's just a guess because the box was on top of my things in the big box of my shit she left me in the foyer."

Tom closed his eyes. "How can you fix this?" Mark asked. 

Tom opened his eyes and sighed at Mark. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to help you get back on your feet. But for right now, sleep. You need it. I'm going to be with you all night. Promise."

Mark wiggled down, placing his head on Tom's chest. Breathing in his familiar scent, and close his eyes. "Sleep, baby." 

Mark fell asleep with a smile, his hand resting on Tom's stomach. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Mark woke up the next morning, facing a wonderfully furnished hotel room. A warm arm was draped across his waist, a chest pressed firmly against his back. Mark pulled down the covers and looked at the tattoos that decorated Tom's left arm. 

Mark breathed through his mouth, his nose still stuffed from the last couple days events. He moved slowly to thread his fingers with Tom's. 

He jumped when he felt Tom tighten his grasp on Mark's fingers. "I missed you too, Mark." The blue eyed singer's eyes grew wide as he realized Tom was awake and aware of his actions. 

"I'm going to get up and order some breakfast for us. I've gotta shower off this airplane crap from yesterday. You stay here, relax and then we can talk, sound good?" Tom suggested, and when Mark nodded, Tom bent over and left a kiss on Mark's temple before rising and picking up the hotel menu. 

After calling concierge, Tom left Mark in the bed while he jumped in the shower. Mark lay in the bed, staring at the ceiling and whispered to himself, "I can do this. I survived blink breaking up once, I can survive my wife leaving me." 

Mark stayed in the bed until there was a knock at the door. Mark's eyes flew to the door, another round of knocking occurred before he got out of bed to see who was there. 

Mark peeked through the peephole, seeing a man dressed in hotel attire with a cart full of food. Mark's eyes widened and he opened the door.

In rolled a variety of breakfast foods and out walked a hotel clerk. Mark was left with the mouth watering smell of blueberry pancakes, strawberry topped waffles and chocolate donuts. 

Mark sat down at the table and poured himself a large cup of French pressed coffee. He poured in a splash of cream and two spoonfuls of sugar before stirring. 

Tom stepped out of the shower and walked into the bedroom with a thick soft towel around his waist. Mark choked on his coffee as he saw what Tom was wearing. 

Tom smiled shyly when he saw the flush roll over Mark's cheeks. "Don't worry, Mark. I'll put my clothes on in the bathroom. Don't eat all the pancakes, save some for me!" 

Tom rolled his suitcase into the bathroom and shut the door with a smirk. Mark's mouth was left hanging as he watched the closed bathroom door. 

When Tom walked out of the bathroom, Mark had not even eaten anything. Tom sat down across from Mark and pulled a pancake onto his plate. Drizzling maple syrup onto his pancake, Tom looked up at Mark. 

"So," he began, "I wanted to know what you wanted to do. Let's lay out all your options." 

Mark sipped his coffee and listened. "So option one- we track down Skye, explain it was all in the past and you just happened to find the box and wanted to harass me with it. Option two- you move back to California, I help you find a place and you start over. Option three- you move back to Cali and in with me and my family and we hang out until Skye comes around."

Mark swallowed and picked up a strawberry, popping it in his mouth. Tom continued talking, "I mean, I totally get if you want to think on it for a couple days. We can hang out here, or you can show me around the sights. I don't get to sightsee too often when I'm here. What do you say?"

Mark finished the strawberry and looked to Tom with big eyes. "I want um, three. Option three. Move in with you. An-an-and your family. Will, will Jen be okay with it?" 

Tom waved off Mark's skepticism. "It'll be awesome! She'll be fine with it. Really. It's no problem." 

Mark smiled at Tom, happy at the prospect of being closer to him. Tom smiled back and threw a blueberry at Mark and laughed as it left a purple smudge on his forehead. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Mark, it's going to be fine. She loves you, and so do my kids." Tom stood outside his front door, placing a hand on Mark's shoulder.

"Tom, I'm just nervous. There's going to be questions and I'm really not the most emotionally..." Mark swallowed and lowered his voice, wiping at his eyes. "Emotionally stable right now." 

"Look, Mark. Nothing will feel easy right now. Okay, I know what we once were, and I may have crossed the line a few times in London, but if you're going to stay with me at my house... There are boundaries. I can't kiss you or hug you with my wife and kids around. I love you, so much, but... well you understand. Right? Mark? Hey, hey now none of that!"

Tom looked at his front door before reaching up to wipe away the fresh tears that had collected on his lashes and spilt over his pink cheeks. "Mark, it's okay. We're going to go up to my spare bedroom and I'm going to hold you. Alright? I'm gonna tell Jen you just need some man time and we'll hang up there. Alright?"

Mark sniffled and nodded, following Tom through his front door. He bit his lip, eyes welling when he saw Tom bend down to lift a running Jonas into a huge hug. He looked down at the inside of his right wrist, running his fingers over Jack's name.

"Hey buddy! I missed you! Where's your mom?" Tom talked to the small boy, walking towards the kitchen. Jonas pointed to the stove before wiggling to get down and zooming back into the hallway, running into Mark. 

Mark smiled sadly at the boy, bending down to talk to him at his level. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Jen turned from the stove, a smile overtaking her face as she skipped across the kitchen, gleefully throwing her arms around Tom's neck. 

"Oh my God! Tom! I can't believe you're back! So soon too! What happened with..." Jen paused, seeing the other man walk into the kitchen, Mark smiling sadly at the hugging couple. 

"Mark! What are you doing here?" Jen's smile dropped slightly before falling back into place, her blue eye finding Tom's browns. She raised them in a questioning manner and Tom began to explain. 

"Um, I told Mark he could stay with us for a bit. He just needs to figure some stuff out. Um, I'm going to bring him up to the spare bedroom and hang out with him a bit. Try and cheer him up." Tom raised one eyebrow, eyes filled with hope, asking permission. 

Jen slowly nodded, "Of... of course. I understand completely. Go." She turned and talked to Mark, "I'm sorry about what happened, Mark. You're always welcome in our home. I hope you feel better soon."

Mark whispered his thanks, eyeing Tom looking at his wife, sadness overwhelming him. His blues fell to the floor and he bit at his lips. 

He turned to walk back to the staircase he walked passed to get to the kitchen and began to climb them, not really sure where he was going. 

"Mark! Hey wait up!" Tom came hopping up the stairs, and grabbed Mark's right arm. Turning him, his heart broke again as he saw the tears making their way down his face. 

Not hesitating, Tom pulled Mark into a hug. Mark brought his arms up, holding onto Tom for dear life. Tom patted Mark on the back. Ushering Mark up the rest of the stairs, Tom led him to a dark room. 

As soon as the door was closed, Tom pressed the lock into place and grabbed for Mark's head. With one hand on either side of his face, Tom pulled Mark in for a kiss. 

Shocked, Mark stood there, being pressed up against the wall as Tom let his mouth run wild over Mark's lips. Tom's hands went down Mark's face and came to rest on his shoulders. 

Tom pulled at Mark's collar and rested his forehead against Mark's. "Fuck this is going to be difficult." 

Mark breathed heavily and just nodded.


End file.
